


Shine

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [45]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drow, F/F, Healing, Injury Recovery, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Sol recover after a fight where Sol took more than a few hits.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the “ ♟: Patching up a wound [lux and sol] ” prompt from Sol's player, taken from [this prompt list](https://expressandadmirable.tumblr.com/post/164709227549/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the).

It wasn’t until the adrenaline had faded away and they had safely returned to their temporary room that Aviva realised Haluei'en was limping. Dumping her belt at the foot of the the bed, she eased out of her surcoat and vest before nodding to the Drow’s leg. “We’re going to have to set that before I can heal it.”

Sinking slowly and heavily into the room’s single chair, Halei nodded. “I don’t think it’s broken, so we’ve got that going for us.” She pulled off her gloves and moved to set them on the floor but stopped abruptly mid-motion, the thick leather dropping from her hand. She exhaled carefully. “Possible broken ribs.”

“Okay.” Aviva had not started life as a healer, nor would she have ever predicted the role would be hers to fill. But the needs of her companions were what they were, and the more she practiced the art, the more efficient she became. Kneeling at Halei’s side, she began unbuckling the armour, starting with the greave of the injured leg. Halei did what she could to help, removing her vambraces and dropping them next to her gloves, but inhaled sharply as she reached for a pauldron and immediately abandoned the pursuit. “I’ve got it,” Aviva told her. “Stay still.”

“I’ve fought through worse,” Halei protested, but she did as she was told, resting her hands in her lap. When the Tiefling was in business mode, she was not to be argued with.

Aviva quirked an eyebrow as she found the next buckle. “That was in the heat of battle, and you probably did additional damage by doing it. You can’t push through every injury on battle fury alone, Lord General.”

“Well of course not. That’s why I have you.”

The Tiefling narrowed her eyes, but the widening of her smirk betrayed her. Pushing to her feet, she kissed the Drow’s forehead before setting to work on her pauldrons. “I imagine you’ve had to fight through a lot of injuries in your time, yeah? How many bones have you broken?”

“Most of them,” Halei answered, flexing her fingers in place of a shrug. “Multiple times, for many. Some in battle, some in training.” Chancing a small movement, she reached for the closest part of Aviva she could touch, brushing her knuckles against the Tiefling’s leg. “You receive your healing and combat goes on.”

“What do you think you’ve broken the most?”

“My nose, probably.” The Drow smiled softly. “I got a lot of shields to the face when I was young.”

Aviva snorted as she placed the pauldrons onto the growing pile of metal and leather. “Before we were picked by destiny, I had broken exactly one bone. I fell off the roof of the shop when I was thirteen and broke my leg in two places.”

“What were you doing on the roof?”

“People-watching. Or writing, I don’t remember. I spent a lot of time on that roof.” She paused. “I guess technically I broke two bones. But it was one incident. Deep breath.” Detaching the breastplate from the backplate, she pulled the metal away and lay it atop the pile. “Lean forward.” She moved the backplate out of the way. “Back.” Swiftly unbuckling the gambeson, she slipped it from Halei’s shoulders and onto the back of the chair. “Alright. Can you raise your arms? Without pain,” she added quickly. Halei started to lift, but the Tiefling waved her off the moment a flicker of discomfort crossed her face. Taking a step back, she observed the seated Drow with a contemplative frown. “I need to get to your ribs.”

Halei thought, then motioned Aviva forward. “Put your arms beneath mine, like an embrace.” Aviva followed her instruction, ducking as if she were a mother scooping up her child, and Halei slid her arms up the Tiefling’s to wrap them loosely about her shoulders. “How’s that?”

“Good. This will work.” Shimmying Halei’s tunic as high as she could, Aviva spread her hands against the Drow’s skin. “If it hurts, take some fabric,” she offered, lifting her shoulder to bump lightly against Halei’s chin. After a moment of consideration, the Drow gathered a fold of blouse and held it between her teeth.

Gently and methodically, Aviva pressed on Halei’s ribcage, searching for the tender spots. She paused each time her partner hissed, nodding slightly before moving on. “You’ve got a couple breaks. Not bad ones, but I have to put one rib back in place.” She braced one hand behind the other. “Ready?” The muscles in Halei’s forearms tensed, but she did not tighten her hold. “Okay.”

Aviva steadied herself with a slow exhale, then jammed the heel of her hand into Halei’s back. The Drow bit down hard on the fabric, a strangled growl escaping through her clenched teeth. Aviva waited for her body to recover.

After a few deep breaths, Halei relaxed her jaw. “Set?”

“Set. Now I need to get you stretched out so we can see to that hip. Hold on tighter.” Halei did so. Hooking an arm beneath her uninjured leg, Aviva manoeuvred the Drow to the floor, depositing her with a graceless thud and nearly falling on top of her. “Oof! Sorry. You’re heavier than you look, sunshine.”

“All muscle,” Halei replied tightly, trying her best to extend both legs.

Pulling the pillows from the bed, Aviva pushed one beneath the Drow’s head and the other under the crook of her knees. Cupping a palm over the misshapen, swollen hip, the Tiefling nodded to herself. “This is going to be even less pretty.” Glancing about the room with an absent grumble, she unearthed one of the heavy leather gloves from beneath the stack of armour. “Bite this.” She chewed her lip, her air of clinical calm momentarily slipping as she looked at her partner with apologetic concern. She had finally learned to stop saying sorry when she caused pain in the name of healing, but it never became easier to actually do. “Ready?”

Halei gave her a small, reassuring smile and bit down on her glove. She knew what had to be done. Aviva nodded, paused, braced, then shoved the Drow’s hip back into its socket, a dull _pop!_ radiating down her leg as the joint realigned. Halei screamed into the leather, both hands curling into fists at her sides, but she managed to keep herself still. For a time, the only sound was her laboured breathing. Finally, she opened her eyes and set the glove aside. “Set?”

Aviva let out the sigh she didn’t know she had been holding. “Set.” Resting both hands on Halei’s stomach, she murmured a singsong incantation, watching the bruises and scrapes disappearing into smooth, dark skin. She prodded Halei’s ribs; nothing out of place. “Can you sit up?”

With a huff and a few Elvish fuck-words, Halei drew herself up and leaned against the bed. “Feeling better already.” She reached for Aviva’s fingers, drawing them to her lips and leaving a tired kiss on the crimson knuckles. “You have a healer’s hands, Hearth-Mother.”

Flushing, Aviva squeezed her hand. “Your body should be able to heal the rest during reverie. So, let’s get to bed. It’s been a long night and it’ll be an even longer day tomorrow.” She groaned as she got to her feet, then bent back down to assist the Drow. “I recommend lying down; give your body a rest. Healer’s orders.”

Halei smirked. “If you want me to hold you at night, you need only ask.”

“I mean, always.” Aviva picked up the pillows and threw them back on the bed, then turned to Haluei’en, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But I mean it. Healer’s orders.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now: bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Years & Years.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
